yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/14
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِذْ أَرْسَلْنَا إِلَيْهِمُ اثْنَيْنِ فَكَذَّبُوهُمَا فَعَزَّزْنَا بِثَالِثٍ فَقَالُوا إِنَّا إِلَيْكُم مُّرْسَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İz erselna ileyhimüsneyni fe kezzebuhüma fe azzezna bi salisin fe kalu inna ileyküm murselun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-iz: o zaman 2-erselna: göndermiştik 3-ileyhim: onlara 4-isneyni: (elçi)iki 5-fekezzebûhümâ: bunları yalanladılar 6-feazzeznâ: destekleyip güçlendirdik 7-bisâlisin: bir üçüncü (elçi)ile 8-fegâlû: dediler 9-innâ: (haberiniz olsun) biz 10-ileyküm:sizlere (gittikleri yöre halkına) 11-murselûn: gönderilmiş elçileriz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Hani onlara iki kişi göndermiştik de onları yalanlamışlardı, derken bir üçüncü kişiyle kuvvetlendirmiştik onları da şüphe yok ki demişlerdi, biz, size gönderilmiş peygamberleriz. Ali Bulaç Meali Hani onlara iki (elçi) göndermiştik, fakat ikisini yalanlamışlardı. Biz de (iki elçiyi) bir üçüncüyle güçlendirdik; böylece dediler ki: "Şüphesiz biz, size, gönderilmiş elçileriz." Ahmet Varol Meali Hani onlara iki (elçi) göndermiştik de o ikisini yalanlamışlardı. Bunun üzerine bir üçüncüyle güçlendirdik. Dediler ki: "Şüphesiz biz size gönderilmiş elçileriz". Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Hani biz onlara iki elçi göndermiştik de onları yalancı saymışlardı. Biz de onlara üçüncü bir elçi ile destek vermiştik. Onlar, “Şüphesiz biz size gönderilmiş elçileriz” dediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İşte o zaman biz, onlara iki elçi göndermiştik. Onları yalanladılar. Bunun üzerine üçüncü bir elçi gönderdik. Onlar: Biz size gönderilmiş Allah elçileriyiz! dediler. Edip Yüksel Meali 14. Onlara iki elçi göndermiştik, ikisini de yalanladılar. Bunun üzerine üçüncü biriyle desteklemiştik. "Biz size gönderilen elçileriz," demişlerdi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Hani onlara o iki elçiyi göndermiştik de onları yalanladılar; Biz de bir üçüncüsüyle onları güçlendirdik, varıp: «Haberiniz olsun, biz sizlere gönderilmiş elçileriz.» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O sıra ki onlara o ikiyi göndermiştik, bunları tekzib ettiler, biz de bir üçüncü ile ızzet (ve kuvvet) verdik de varıp dediler: haberiniz olsun biz sizlere gönderilmiş Resulleriz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen O vakit ki, onlara iki (elçiyi) göndermiştik. Hemen onları tekzîp ediverdiler. Sonra bir üçüncü ile kuvvetlendirdik. Dediler ki: «Muhakkak biz sizlere gönderilmiş elçileriz». Muhammed Esed Biz onlara iki (elçi) gönderdik, ikisini de yalanladılar; bunun üzerine (onları), üçüncü biri ile destekledik; ve bu (elçi)ler, "Bakın, biz (Allah tarafından) size gönderildik!" dediler. Suat Yıldırım Evet, iki resul gönderdik onlara,"Yalancı!" dediler onlara.Bunun üzerine, güçlendirdik onları bir üçüncü resulle,Dediler hep birden: "Biz Allah’ın elçileriyiz size!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Biz onlara iki elçi gönderdik, onları yalanladılar, biz de (elçileri) üçüncü biriyle destekledik. Dediler ki: "Biz size gönderilen elçileriz." Şaban Piriş Meali Hani onlara iki elçi göndermiştik de onları yalanlamışlardı. Bir üçüncüsü ile onları güçlendirmiştik. -Biz, size gönderilen elçileriz, demişlerdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali üçüncüsüyle onları destekledik. Üçü de "Biz size gönderilmiş elçileriz" dediler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Hani, biz onlara iki kişi göndermiştik, onları yalanlamışlardı. Bunun üzerine biz, üçüncü bir kişiyle destek vermiştik. Şöyle demişlerdi: "Biz, size gönderilen elçileriz!" Yusuf Ali (English) When We (first) sent to them two messengers, they rejected them: but We strengthened them with a third: they said, "Truly, we have been sent on a mission to you." M. Pickthall (English) When We sent unto them twain, and they denied them both, so We reinforced them with a third, and they said: Lo! we have been sent unto you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 14- "Hani biz onlara iki elçi göndermiştik de onları yalanlamışlardı." Bunun zahiri, bunların Allah tarafından peygamberlik verilmiş resuller olduğunu gösterir. Ebu Hayyan der ki: "Siz ancak bizim gibi bir insandan başka bir şey değilsiniz" denilmiş olması da buna delalet eder. Çünkü bu konuşma peygamberlere karşı olur. İbnü Abbas'ın ve Ka'b'ın görüşü de budur. Fakat Katâde ve diğerleri demişlerdir ki, bunlar, Havarilerden olup İsâ (a.s.) kaldırılışı sırasında gönderdi. Buna göre "biz gönderdik" buyurulması, Hz. İsa tarafından gönderilmeleri de Allah Teâlâ'nın emriyle olduğundan dolayı olmuş oluyor. Bazıları bu ikisinin Yuhanna ile Pavlus olduğunu "Biz (o peygamberleri) bir üçüncüsü ile destekledik." Bu üçüncüsünün de Şem'unussafâ olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat açıklamanın asıl hedefinin temsil olması bakımından bunun bu şekilde ifade buyurulması, Hz. Muhmmed'in peygamberliğinin şan ve şerefini temsilde açık denecek kadar bir işaretle göstermek içindir. Yani ikinin bir üçüncü ile takviyesi, Hz. Musa ve Hz. İsa'nın sonradan Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliği ile "Kendisinden öncekileri tasdik edici olarak." (Âl-i İmran, 3/3) güç ve takviyesini temsil ediyor. Önce Musa ve İsa'yı göndermiştik, bunları yalanladılar, sonra da Muhammed (a.s) ile bunlara güç ve kuvvet verdik denilmiş gibi oluyor. Elçiler o şehre vardılar da haberiniz olsun biz, sizlere gönderilmiş elçileriz dediler. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Biz onlara iki elçi gönderdik, ikisini de yalanladılar; bunun üzerine onları, üçüncü biri ile destekledik; ve bu (elçi)ler, "Bakın, biz tarafından size gönderildik!" dediler. (10) 10 - Bu tür pasajlarda alışılmış olduğu gibi, müfessirler, bu şehirlerin ve elçilerin "kimliği" konusunda çeşitli spekülasyonlar yapmışlardır. Ancak kıssa, tamamen bir temsîl olarak anlatıldığından, tarihî bir tasvirden çok böyle bir çerçeve içinde anlaşılmalıdır. Bana öyle geliyor ki, burada, Hz. Musa, İsa ve Muhammed (s) tarafından tebliğ edilen ve temelde aynı manevî hakikatleri kapsayan üç büyük tevhid dininin bir temsîli ile karşı karşıyayız. Kıssada zikredilen "şehir" (karye), bana göre, bu üç dinin içinden çıktığı ortak kültürel çevreyi simgelemektedir. İlk iki elçinin birlikte gönderildiğinin belirtilmiş olması, ikisinin öğretilerinin tek ve aynı metin içinde, Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'in Eski Ahid kısmında toplandığına işaret eder. Onların hitab ettikleri kitlenin etik davranışlarını biçimlendirmekte zamanla yetersiz kalmaları üzerine Allah, onları nihaî mesajı, yani insanlığa üçüncü ve son elçi Muhammed (s) tarafından tebliğ edilen mesajı yoluyla "destekledi". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 14. O vakit ki, onlara iki -elçi-yi göndermiştik. Hemen onları yalanlayıverdiler. Sonra bir üçüncü ile kuvvetlendirdik. Dediler ki: Muhakkak biz sizlere gönderilmiş elçileriz. 14. (O vakit ki, onlara) O şehir ahalisine (iki) elçi (yi) iki zâtı (göndermiştik) o ahaliyi gidip ilâhi dine davette bulundular. O ahali ise (hemen onları) o gönderilen iki zâtı (yalanlayıverdiler.) onların gösterdikleri âyetlere, mucizelere iltifatta bulunmadılar (Sonra) o gönderilen iki zâtı (bir üçüncü ile kuvvetlerdirdik) bu üçüncü zât da o ahaliyi aynı surette tevhid dinine davet etti, o diğer iki zâtı destekledi ve tasdik etti. Artık bu üç zât, o şehir ahalisine (dediler ki: Muhakkak biz sizere gönderilmiş elçileriz) artık bize tâbi olun, putlara ibâdeti bırakın, tevhid dinini kabul eyleyiniz ki, selâmete, hidayete erişesiniz. "Bu gönderilen elçilerden maksat, önde gelen âlimlere göre Hz. İsa'ya birer yardımcı durumunda olmak üzere Allah tarafından kendilerine peygamberlik verilmiş, ve Isa Aleyh i s selâm'in şeriatiyle görevlendirilmiş üç Peygamberdir. Cenab-ı Hak'kın: "İz erselnâ" o vakit ki biz gönderdik diye buyurması da bunu gösteriyor. Nitekim Musa Aleyhisselâm ile beraber Harun Aleyhisselâm da Peygamber gönderilmişti. Fakat müfessirlerce meşhur olan görüşe göre bu elçiler, Hz. Isa tarafından gönderilmiş ve Havarilerden bulunmuş zâtlar idi. Bunların evvelki ikisi "Yuhanna" ile "Buluş" adında bulunuyordu, üçüncüsü de "Şemun" ismindeki zât idi. Bu zâtlar, Cenab-ı Hak'kın Peygamberi tarafından on yardımcı olmak üzere gönderilmiş oldukları için bu gönderilişi Hak Teâlâ yüce zatına izafe ederek "biz gönderdik" diye buyuruyor.